


Anchor

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DEREK FAILS PENELOPE BY NOT BEING THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE NEEDS IT, SHE GOES TO TEXAS TO SEE THE MAN TO TRIED TO KILL HER AND REID AND HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND.HE HOPES TO REGAIN HER FRIENDSHIP AND MAYBE A LITTLE MORE.(SET WHEN GARCIA GOES TO TEXAS TO VISIT THE MAN WHO TRIED TO KILL HER & REID)





	Anchor

Anchor  
A Derek/Garcia Fic

Derek had called and called but got nothing but her voicemail. He shouldn't have shut her out like that. He couldn't see past his own opinions enough to be there for her. She was his best friend, and he had failed her this time.

All she had wanted was for him to be there for her, to back her up. To have him say she wasn't crazy for wanting to visit a man who had tried to kill her and Reid in that hospital. She wanted him to be there as she walked through her feelings, her nightmares.

But he had told her it was a waste of time. That the man in prison was scum and didn't deserve her attention. He had left her standing there with obvious tears in her eyes. Some best friend he was. But she never gave up on trying to change his mind. She had called and called him, trying to get through to him. He never answered.

Derek couldn't listen to more than one of her heartbreaking voicemails. Garcia believed in him so much, thought he would come around. It didn't occur to him until after her spoke to Reid about it, that he realized he was wrong. Garcia was a good soul, an amazing person and that incident in Texas have her PTSD. She had shot that man to save Reid, and herself.

Reid had explained his similar situation from years ago and Derek realized how wrong and stupid he had been to deny her a shoulder to cry on. After that talk, he had called many times, only to get her voicemail. Now she was ignoring him. Instant Karma was a bitch. Even though he didn't understand fully or share her sympathy towards that UNSUB, he could have been there for her anyways. The way she had been there for him, through everything.

Derek got Kevin to pull up her flight info and she was due to arrive in the middle of the night. Then he would able to talk to her, to say how sorry and how wrong he had been. He would have a chance to make it right with her again.

Then Reid had gotten a phone call. The man tha was charged with his attempted murder, the man Garcia went to see, was dead. Death penalty. And he didn't need anyone to tell him that she had stayed to watch. That's when he drove to her place and would wait until she got home.

That's what he was doing now, waiting. On the stoop in front of her building trying to find the right words to say. The night was quiet around him, pitch black outside. A hot night but it still managed to give him the chills. He looked up from his hands to see her taxi pulling up. If her posture was anything to go by, she was in bad shape. Face wet with tears, those beautiful eyes red. Her shoulders hunched in on herself. She walked with her head down and he knew she didn't see him stand or walk over to her. Finally she looked up as he put his hands on her shoulders. Fresh tears fell and he brought her close, wrapping his arms around her.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to comfort her, "shh baby girl, it's alright. I got you."

Garcia held on tighter, crying into his shoulder, "I didn't think you would be here." She mumbled, trying to stop crying but her body wouldn't let her.

"I know and I'm so sorry Penelope. I was wrong and I should have been there for you."

Garcia pulled back to swipe under her eyes, "no, I was wrong and stupid. I know it's dumb to feel bad for him after what he did but I couldn't.."

Derek put a finger over her lips, "you couldn't not go. I know." He smiled sadly, "you are too good a person to ever be friends with someone like me."

"No Derek, I didn't say that."

"I'm saying that baby girl. You needed me and I let you down."

She smiled and put her hand on his handsome face, "you could never let me down brown sugar. It was too much to ask of you."

He tried to smile and believe what she said but fresh tears fell down her face, "come on mama, let's get you inside." Derek grabbed her bags and she linked their arms together and they walked inside. As they came to the door, he grabbed her keys and unlocked it for her.

Derek tried to step inside but Garcia stood in the door way, reaching for her bags.

"Thank you for being here Derek, but you don't have to stay."

He knew it was a front, she was trying to be strong and brave in front of him but he knew the moment she was alone, she would crumble, "you kicking me out baby girl?"

She smiled, "yes I am, you have better things to do I'm sure."

"No, I don't. I'm here for you Penelope."

The dam opened and tears flooded her eyes, when he actually says her name, it's important. Derek stepped up and folded himself around her. She gripped his shirt, probably smearing make up and snot all over him but he could care less.

"Come on now, I've told you before. Beautiful ladies aren't supposed to cry."

Garcia laughed but it came out as a hiccup instead, "oh, you're just saying that."

His face sobered up, becoming serious, "look at me baby girl."

She moved back to look at him, drying her eyes and face.

Derek cupped her cheeks and swiped the tears away with his thumbs, "I don't just say that. Maybe to others but not to you. To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he smiled and leaned forward, seeing her shimmering eyes go incredibly wide. The first brush of lips was soft and feather light. Her lips were full and they trembled against his own.

He had thought about kissing her for years but their relationship was complicated. She of course, was and always would be in love with him. And he loved her too but in a different way? He wasn't sure. Until now. With one kiss, he felt it. That spark.

Derek slipped his tongue out and rubbed it against her lips, asking for permission. He heard her soft moan and her mouth opened for him. Their tongues swirled together and her hands went from dangling at her sides, to holding his waist. Derek deepened the kiss and she gave another surprised moan that was swallowed by his kiss. It took a moment but her shock wore off and she was kissing him back.

Derek pulled back, a smile on his face and her reaction to it never got old, "you okay with this?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before her brain started working again, "am I okay with..uh, are you okay with this?"

He chuckled, stepping all the way inside and kicked the door closed behind him, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life baby girl."

Garcia gave him that thousand watt smile he had been waiting for, "oh chocolate mousse, I would never be able to say no to you."

He grinned, something wicked gleaming in his eyes, "good because it's time to practice makin that "love child" you keep talkin about."

Garcia only had time to blush before he was on her. He grabbed her face and resumed the kiss. But this time it was wild. Both of them moaning, hands flying everywhere. Her nails clawed at his shirt until she could slide her fingers against warm, hard muscle. Her groan got louder when Derek gave an appreciative moan.

Derek shuffled forward until her back was pressed against the wall. he kept groaning each time her long nails bit into his skin. He leet his own hands wander to her large breasts, squeezing hard. He broke the kiss so he could kiss down her neck, biting and sucking at her skin.

"Derek!!" Garcia moaned, digging her nails into his lower back.

"I love your body baby girl." Derek said into her neck, moving over the mounds of her chest. His hands moved to her back and unzipped her dress. Derek pulled it down her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. The second it was off, she covered her body with her hands.

"Um, maybe we should turn the lights off?" She tried to cover herself as much as possible.

He moved back and took in the sight of her in her rainbow bra and panties. It was so Garcia. His cock pulsed in his jeans, a growl coming from his throat, "fuck, you look delicious baby. Why do we need them off? Then I couldn't see you."

Garcia blushed, her body hot and between her legs soaking wet, "because...well, it's me."

"I know, you look so fuck-able baby."

Her eyes went wide at his nasty language. She had been dreaming of how he would look and sound during all things sexual and she never considered his dirty talk. He loomed over her, breathing hard, shirt disheveled from her hands and a very large bulge in his jeans. He was sex on two legs.

"Uh, well, I just thought that maybe, just maybe, you would want them off."

Derek shook his head and gave his cock a squeeze, "oh no, baby. I anna see everything. I wanna see your face when I do all the thing I have in mind for you."

She couldn't help but moan, so not used to this side of Derek. She let him move her hands so they were back on his body. Garcia didn't hesitate in pulling his shirt over his head. Marvelling at all that rick, mocha skin, muscles hard and built for THIS. She leaned forward and kissed his nipple, her finger nails scraping down his abs.

Derek groaned, one hand going to the back of her head as she kissed his chest, the other hand skillfully unhooked her bra, "you believe me, don't you?"

"About what?" She asked between kisses.

"That you're beautiful. That one look at you and I'm harder than a rock."

"Derek!" she whined.

He smiled and pushed her back against the wall, he sucked on her large nipples until she was pressing her thighs together. Then he kissed down her stomach and nuzzled her through her lace panties, "let me show you then baby."

Garcia watched him drop to his knees and lick her through her panties. She moaned, feeling his wet tongue sliding over her clit. He wiggled it back and forth, trying to get between her folds and all she could do was hold onto his broad shoulders.

"Oh Derek, that feels so good."

He chuckled and used his fingers to pull her panties to the side and get a good loo at her smoothe pussy. Derek sucked her into his mouth, tasting how wet she was, she tasted like fresh cherries. He lifted one of her legs to get his tongue to slide inside her. Her hands forcing his head to stay put. The more he licked at her, the wetter she became.

"Derek, please!"

He leaned back on his heels, his lips and chin wet with her juices, "what baby girl, feel good?"

"You know it does but I'm already getting close."

His eyes darkened, "well, we can't have that, can we?" He stood up and followed her to the bedroom. Undoing his pants when he got to the door. Garcia made herself comfortable and laid back on the bed, legs spread wide. He kicked off his jeans and crawled between her legs. Slipping her panties off and sucking them into his mouth.

"So wet for me."

"Only wet for you, brown sugar."

He gave her his signature lady killer grin and started to stroke himself. She arched on the bed, wetness dripping out of her. Derek pulled his cock out of his boxers and watched her mouth open in surprise, "think you can handle it baby girl?"

Garcia moaned, rubbing her hands up to squeeze her breasts, "my body was made to take you in Derek."

He growled and moved between her legs, rubbing his cock against her lips and clit. Her hands moved over his v-cut hips, then down to tease the base of his cock. Derek gripped her leg and put it over his hip, pushing forward so his cock slid into her.

"Yes!!"

Derek moaned, eyes rolling back at how tight and wet she was. Her walls clenching all around him, pulling him in deeper. "God, you are so we baby!"

Garcia pulled him by the back of his neck and down to kiss him. the more they kissed, the deeper in he slid. Each move of his hips made her whine deep in her throat. Clawing at his lower back, feeling every muscle as he thrusted. She started to roll her body up to meet his deep thrusts.

Derek broke the kiss with a moan, "shit, I feel it already baby. You already got me so close."

Garcia grinned, digging her nails into his round ass, "you got me close too Derek."

His hand moved between their bodies and rubber at her clit. Feeling her pussy clenching around him, "come on girl, come for me!"

Her body obeyed like he had full control over her, "Derek!!" She screamed and came, squeezing his cock, her scream echoing through the room.

"Yes! Yes girl, that's it!" Derek growled, pulling out and coming all over her stomach. His body shook and was slicked with sweat.

"Wow, just wow."

Derek smiled and leaned down again to kiss her, "wow yourself baby girl."

She put a hand to his face, feeling the crinkles in the corners of his eyes as he smiled, "thank you for being here. You are my anchor Derek. I need you."

"I need you too Penelope. You are my God given solace." He kissed her hand, "but you are most welcome, silly girl. I love you."

Garcia smiled, "I know."


End file.
